


;; --> stimulation.

by Black



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Chastity, Clothing Kink, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fisting, Full suit bondage, Large Insertion, Leather gloves, M/M, Milking, Mirrors, Muzzle Kink, NSFW, Oral, Overstimulation, Praise, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Sexting, Stomach Bulge, Stomach bulge in full suit, Suit Kink, Training, Vampires, art included, cum, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: No longer updating this ficlet set - thanks for the ride! <3





	1. Jensif: Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I need somewhere I can drop all my nsfw works so here we are. If there's any other tags that need to be added, I'll add them as I go along. 
> 
> Kinks await you, my friends.
> 
> This one was written for my Sarif, Smooshkin. Thigh and stomach worship.

David tugs at the leash that’s got his arms bound over his head to the bed - he doesn’t quite know how Adam managed to rig it but - **  
**

He startles, glancing down at the gorgeous creature between his legs - currently easing more of the thick, black toy into him. Mmph. Fuck. He squirms a bit, legs trembling and Adam is hushing him softly, leaning down to press the sweetest kiss to the dip of his hip, right near the seam of his thigh. David tilts his head back and lets his eyes wander to the mirror, boneless against the sheets as he watches his lover at work.

He nearly hilts it; David whines at the last bit that Adam can’t just ease in. “Shhh,” Adam murmurs against his hip and gently lets go of the base of the toy, bringing the hand to slide up and along his thigh - the other joining it in the process. “Just relax,” Adam looks up into the mirror, into his eyes, before dropping them again -

to focus on the task at hand. He brings his head up to swipe his tongue across the head of his cock, catching the pre that had begun to run down. chasing it. coming back up and pulling him into his mouth briefly just to make sure he’s gotten it all.

“Mmnpnnh!” David twitches and squirms, taking in a sharp breath through his nose when Adam lets off. licking his lips with a rumbling noise. something possessive. the mouth drops to his hip and then trails down to his right thigh - Adam puffs hot against his skin and David tries to instinctively pull his leg up at the sensation.

He’s no match for the strength of Adam’s augs - the aforementioned tugs his leg back down and drags his tongue along the inside of it, tracing patterns and - his fingers find the back of David’s left leg and gently eases it up into a bend. Exposing him, the toy inside of him.

Sarif snaps his head to his shoulder and whines softly as he curls his tongue over his own aug, taking a breath breath as Adam gently worries his teeth into skin.

“Ahhh _dd-mmnnphh_ ,” he muffles most of the noise against himself and Adam only hums low, low. he can  _feel_  that bastard smile.

The hand behind his knee curls around to squeeze it’s path down David’s leg, thumb rolling against the ankle as it pulls away to repeat the motion - Adam moves himself forward to drag his tongue down David’s throbbing dick.

The hand stops at his ankle again - the other moving forward to push at the base of the toy again - Sarif jerks as it parts him further, opens him more. He does relax though - squeezing his eyes shut and feeling Adam use the hand on his ankle to part his legs more. lifting.

“ _Adam_ –,” he manages with  _clarity_  this time as it hilts - oh it fucking hilts and Adam is immediately lowering his leg to lessen the chance of it slipping back out. He keeps a hand on it while moving his mouth to David’s left thigh now - teeth again sinking. pulling. moving down, inside.

Before he’s sitting up, licking his lips and tightening his grip on the toy.

“David,” he says, and David looks - how could he not? “I want you to watch me fuck you.” Adam nods his head up to the mirror, running his tongue along his teeth with a rumble. David swallows tight and glances up, flushing at the hum of  _Good_   _boy_  that follows.

He - He does watch. Adam pulls the toy back and out, slow - parting his thighs again to do so. They tremble, and his lover rests a hand on one and hushes him softly. “You’re okay,” he murmurs and pushes the toy forward.

hilts it again with a wet noise.

He can see it again through his stomach as it sinks back in completely and oh - oh fuck he’s arching? at that. Squeezing his fingers into the palms of his hands and his left leg comes to part again on it’s own -

presenting everything for Adam again.

Just Adam.

Nobody else could ever make him feel this way - get him in this sort of position.

“Look at you,” Adam muses as he runs his free hand across David’s stomach, pressing down as he gives it a short thrust just to see the swell again. Sarif practically sobs at the sensation, coupled with Adam holding it deep and  _grinding_  it. now.

He leans over and presses his lips to the swell, humming low as he strokes his fingers down one of his thighs, gently. lovingly. “You are  _gorgeous_ ,” Adam squeezes gently, “I’m so lucky to have  _married_  you.”

His cock throbs against Adam and that wandering hand comes up to cradle it against his palm, thumb brushing against the underside - stroking back down to the base.

David’s cheeks are scarlet at this point, and he can’t help but roll down against the toy, the pressure building in him. quick. simmering in his stomach and he wants to tell Adam he’s close but he - he can’t get the words out. can’t quite say what needs to be said so he  _whines_ , legs twitching with the jerk of an oncoming release.

He rocks the toy; that bastard he - he knows and David is straining against the leash now. squirming and arching up, everything pulled tight too tight and the heat is wild behind his eyes and he throbs hard in Adam’s hand.

His chest aches fiery and David snaps back - cumming sharp and sudden into Adam’s handsome hand. it ropes across his belly, across the bulge and he’s making the sweetest noises, choking back on them as he flutters and clenches around the weight inside of him.

Sarif jerks again at a wet heat around the head of his cock, Adam’s tongue curling over the last of his release. pulling it from him. “Ad–!!” He tenses his legs and pulls them up from the sensitivity, the sensations. shaking. trembling. overstimulated until

he pulls off.

A groan - David drops back to the sheets and shivers, swallowing tight around his own tongue and looking down with half a glare at Adam, who only - innocently - drags his tongue over the bulge, through the cum. smirking at him.

“Good?” He doesn’t pull the toy out, and David sighs through his nose as his body thrums hot.

buzzes with pleasure.  
his vision swims, he closes his eyes with a small, fucked out smile.

“ _Dammit_ , Adam.”


	2. Jensif: Various Stomach Bulging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various things I wrote for Smooshkin while he drew nsfw.
> 
> Stomach bulging and public sex.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ayyye

= * =

 

Adam twitches under David’s hand, vision swimming hot as his palm rolls across the swell in his belly. shifts it. He arches up off the bed and gives a strangled moan resembling David’s name, stretched full and tight around the toy settled in him. The thigh pressed between his legs keeps it still, in. keeps it deep and -

“Look at you, handsome.” David drags his tongue across his teeth as he watches on, predatory - he shifts the toy through his stomach again and Adam nearly sobs, the corners of his eyes tearing up as the pressure and pleasure intertwine and rumble up his spine. through his hips. blooming through his chest and

He can’t help it, “p-please I need to --”

His cock drools wet against David’s gorgeous hand and throbs hard, spilling even more and he can’t help the bite of heat in his cheeks that follows.

“Soon,” David kisses the side of his temple and nudges his leg forward, pushing the toy deeper as well, “ _good boy_ , Adam.”

 

= * =

 

“Good boy,” David’s fingers comb through his hair and Adam moans low, thighs twitching at the loss of David _in_ him and he hasn’t found his release yet - everything is hot and - oh fuck -

His wrists are bound and his legs are spread - exposed. He can feel the slide of heat down his thighs and he can’t help but to bite his cheek and despite the lack of fall apart, he enjoys the various pairs of eyes combing over him. his body. his augs. the cum.

He startles back to reality at the feel of something press against him; he glances back and flushes hot at the sight of David holding a rather large toy and - he swallows tight. throat suddenly dry and he’s spreading his thighs further, a curl of excitement fluttering through him.

“ _Please_ ?” he asks softly, hearing the murmur of a couple somewhere next to him - something about how _gorgeous_ he is and Adam --

chokes at the head of the toy slipping into him and stretching him, lifting his leg a bit and adjusting his position as it presses deeper. slowly now. David is constant, insistent. “My handsome boy,” his lover hums as he works another inch of it in, Adam tugs at the leash binding his wrists, near desperate to touch himself.

He shifts his eyes to look pitifully at someone near by, and then back at Sarif. He tightens the muscles of his stomach and - chokes softly on David’s name, able to feel his hand slip forward and cradle the lower half of his belly. to feel the toy through it. to feel it swell and push.

“Mmmmnph!” Adam startles through his nose as he pushes in full, curling his fingers against his belly and the _Good boy Adam_ swims feverish through his head - oh, he’s so close --

Adam can’t help the sharp cry pulled from him as he cums around the thick toy inside of him, tensing up and curling into himself. There’s several gasps and other noises and Adam curls his fingers against the leash, the swell in his belly held still.

“D-David,” he near sobs, cock bobbing with release as it slides to the floor beneath them, “ _Oh_ fuck-”

Sarif rocks the toy gently and Adam thinks he his legs might clatter and destabilize. He arches again and presses his forehead against the bar, giving a shuddery gasp in return to David’s prolonged teasing.

 

= * =

 

“He’s so pretty David…”

Adam feels the hand brush against the swell in his belly and he squirms, whining as he hooks his ankles behind David’s legs. Keeping them parted. Like a _good boy_. Like he had been asked to.

His cock bobs with the touch and Sarif brushes his fingers along the bottom of it, brushing the pad of his thumb against the bead of pre at the head.

“Isn’t he?” He sounds proud, brushing his lips under Adam’s ear and humming. There’s fingers curling against his shoulders and Adam leans further back against his lover, cheeks hot, biting flushed as another hand presses to the bulge, shifting it slightly. He startles with a choked noise, soft. eyes closing as the heat throbs through his hips. thighs. _oh_. oh.

 

= * =

 

Adam moans low and long into his own shoulder, fluid and smooth. eyes squeezes shut, tightening around the toy in him and - David’s fingers are on his chin. gentle but demanding. Adam follows into their touch, feeling his head angled upwards, “open.”

So he does, flushing at the sight laid out before his eyes. The bulge in his stomach - mmph. He fixates on the mirror and the heat bites at his thighs; he watches David pull the toy out, watches the black of it leave him before

he thrusts it back, his stomach swelling again and he stutters out a noise, David’s fingers finding his lips and he gladly accepts them, curling his tongue over them and whining softly. “see how gorgeous you are?” he can hear the smile in his voice - sees his own cock throb with the next thrust - it drags against something sensitive and he’s tensing, arching towards himself with a sharp inhale through his nose.

 

= * =


	3. Jensif: no use in crying over spilled milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what i hate myself  
> i really like prostate milking so i wrote some because there's none around
> 
> so here's adam  
> next chapter is sarif LMAO
> 
> thanks

Adam near arches off the bed and drags a leg back at the stimulation, whimpering in the back of his throat as Sarif keeps the pressure up. His toes curl and - mmph, there’s a hand on his leg easing it gently back down. The heat in his chest bites and his fingers flex tightly against his lower back where David has bound his hands.

“ _Good_ boy,” his husband croons at the flush of precum over his twitching dick, fingers buried inside of him. dragging slow. slow. circling. Adam chokes, turning his head to bury it against the bed.

They part and then come together again, stroking gently. Easing him into another whimper, thigh trembling at the stimulation.

Sarif hushes him and strokes the inside of his leg, dick remaining untouched as he squeezes his eyes together and manages to relax. Another slide of heat down his his cock, and over his balls. stringing thick to the bed.

“There you go,” he’s soothing, stroking his fingers hard again and earning another roll of fluid, “There’s my Adam.”

He’s lost the ability to form words, giving his husband the smallest gasps and noises in return. Adam is an absolute mess. His cock is drooling with the stimulation, a steady stream of precum and Sarif can’t help but to press his tongue to his slit. Dragging up gently, swirling slowly around the tip and - Adam bucks into the touch. He can’t help it. Dick twitching up into the attention it’s given.

“There you go,” he soothes as he presses another kiss to his drooling cock, “come on Adam, it’s okay.”

Another jolt of pleasure and Sarif is keeping his legs pinned now - a whimper and he’s squirming down onto the rocking fingers. A hand replaces the gentle kiss and Adam is arching - tightening around David’s fingers and his muscles flutter.

There’s a pressure in his hips and belly - fingers stroke firm over him and Adam

can’t help it.

He falls apart with a choke of David’s name, hips clean off the bed as he throbs. Near rigid. gasping as the heat rushes through him sharp. He thinks Sarif is murmuring praise to him and he whimpers in response as he’s slowly eased back down to the sheets. His husband’s other hand comes to stroke across his wet belly, across the mess that’s ribboned up his torso.

“ _Goooood_ boy love,” Sarif brings his hand down to rub his trembling things, “My gorgeous boy. You did so _well_.”


	4. Jensif: got milk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said i had a sarif chapter coming up too
> 
> you're welcome

David strains against the rope, dragging his fangs across his lower lip at the writhing of Adam’s fingers. Pressing deeper, stroking. parting. His ankles are bound together with his own tie and his arms are secured behind his back, forehead pressed to the bed as he gasps when Adam fucking -

Mmmph, _fuck_.

He jerks as Adam finds what he’s looking for and gently circles, his head spinning hot at the touch. His fingers shift with a wet noise, excess lube running down the back of his thighs. “A-Ahdd..” Sarif chokes back on his name as his cock throbs, precum beading. gathering. the pressure is pleasurable and - god dammit this kid.

It gathers low and slow in his stomach - Adam presses gently. Nudges.

His thighs tense and the slide of heat from his slit strings thick to the bed. The stimulation is even greater with his legs bound together, Adam knows exactly what he’s doing to him. The fingers pull back and a third is immediately added, easily finding what he needs again and stroking.

A little firmer this time and Sarif nearly teeters over with the lurch, cheeks blazing as his teeth find the sheets. He drags his tongue across them and groans as Adam pulls back and then strokes forward again. His thighs twitch, jump - another slip of fluid from his cock.

Being rolled is unexpected - Adam’s fingers slide out of him completely and Sarif gives a startles noise at being moved. His legs thank his husband though, trembling as Adam lays him out on his back and gives him a break. A beetle black hand squeezes his thigh, still wet with lube, as the other comes to lift his legs up completely. Exposing him again.

Those fingers drop, sliding down and the tips of them catch. Three again. twisting in gently and parting as he works them deeper. Sarif squirms and stutters out a noise as his cock twitches sharp. It’s leaking pre at the point that Adam’s fingers find him again, pressing firm and he can _feel_ those eyes on his wet hip. watching.

“I’m going to untie your legs,” He says carefully after thinking for a few moments, his damn fingers still pumping maddeningly, “spread them for me.”

David does so immediately when given the chance - the tie comes off and he moans as Adam pushes deeper with the motion. His cock bobs and Adam is shifting. down. Sarif swallows hard and near stutters at the gentle kiss to his inner thigh. The tongue that follows. catching some of the pre that’s made its way down them.

He’s beyond words the flat of it drags up the bottom of his drooling cock, swirling at the tip and pulling it back gently past his teeth. Sarif’s vision sputters white as Adam nudges his fingers forward again and swallows around him. His hips damn near come off the bed and his husband has to hold him down. His teeth bury in his lips to chew, head soon finding his shoulder and fabric to fucking busy himself with and -

Fuck -

Adam _hums_ around him and Sarif chokes back a mangled gasp of his name, thighs tense and trembling as they try to pull together at reaction to the stimulation. the wet heat. That devious tongue moves its way up him, the tip of it rocking curiously at his slit. urging. thieving the next bead of precum that it can.

His wrists turn and he squeezes his fingers, arching up into Adam’s mouth with a groan as he’s urged him back down.

It doesn’t take long - Adam takes him deeper and pulls back again, his tongue curling against his cock and David is falling apart. with a moaned sob. His thighs attempt to snap together and Adam groans around him as he uses his free hand couple with his weight in an attempt to hold them down. Adam swallows around him to encourage him - not that he needs much of that.

That little - he takes him for all David is worth. Not letting off with that pretty mouth until he’s nothing further to give. He hazily watches Adam pull off, sighing hotly as he licks his lips and breaks the stringing of fluid from them to his cock. “Good?” That handsome face looks up as the fingers withdraw with a wet noise, burying in the sheets next to his trembling thighs.

Sarif just grins, drunk off the intensity, and closes his eyes. Head swimming pleasantly in the aftermath.


	5. Jensif: moar bulging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> motions to myself and then to stomach bulging 
> 
> been one of my fave kinks for years i can't help this shit
> 
> also why you guys so scared to write kinky stuff and post it?? there's like little to nothing else like this for the fandom. I swear to god the day I see another Adam stomach bulge fic I'm gonna cry tbh. i really would love to see more nsfw, people seem to like it but ??? there's a lack of it. 
> 
> everything bulge wise i write is always inspired by [this (nsfw) pic](http://smooshkin.tumblr.com/post/163842416746/for-adamxjensen-hey-yeah) by Smooshkin right here bc. yeah. you see it?

“Sit pretty.”

And so Adam does, angling his head up and biting down on the piece of leather tucked between his teeth. The muzzle does little to hold back the string of drool rolling down his chin, tilting down his neck as the leash is tugged when he shifts his arms. The golden spun rope ties pretty around his legs keeps them folded, exposed. open to the large toy buried in him and nearly knotted.

The belly swells with the length of it as he arches, David’s gloved hand rolling down the back of his neck and tracing the tufting along his collar.

“Good boy,” Adam’s cheeks warm at the onlooking crowd, curious hands keeping to themselves but he knows they won’t be for long. His eyes flicker to David as he curls both hands over Adam’s shoulders, pressing him down. further onto the toy.

Adam gasps against the muzzle and chokes back a pleased noise as it slips in completely, whimpering at how _full_ he is and the shifting inside of him. His husband kneels down behind him and slides his hand along his stomach, cupping the bulge and squeezing gently. He hums, stroking down it. up it. before shifting it and Adam goes rigid back against him, neck burning red with overwhelming pleasure and stimulation.

A proud smile against his shoulder leaves Adam knowing he’s going to be taken care of, knows he’s doing well. Knows David is loving this too. The crowd murmurs and watches on, Adam arching _more_ just to show off for them, for _him_ too.

= * =

David pants hot into the air as Adam hooks his fingers around the base of the toy and pushes. gently at first. and then a little more firm. Another inch slides in and he whines, squirming against the rope binding him and his stomach churns sudden. staked heavy with pleasure and

there’s eyes on him. People amazed that _the_ David Sarif is being dominated. That his husband is working _this_ big of a toy in him. He swallows hard and his cheeks bite hot, glancing away for only a moment until Adam’s other hand is on his chin. Tilting his head down to look at him. Another push, more sliding in and his thighs tremble hard with the strain. He tries to close them again, only succeeding in tightening around the toy and - god the _noise_ of lube and Adam insistent with his fucking pushing.

“Good boy David,” Adam hums low, his fingers momentarily brushing against where he and the toy meet. He rubs gently as if trying to ease him, pressing a kiss to his hip and -

Sarif chokes back some noise as Adam bottoms the damn thing out finally - he tilts his head back and swallows tight with a groan. Toes curling and then flexing out as he tries to quiet the burning arousal in his thighs and chest. “There he is,” Adam mutters against his belly and presses a kiss to the swell from the toy, grinning against it. all teeth. His other hand comes around to cup the back of his thigh, squeezing for a moment before moving to wrap around his leaking cock.

Adam’s sleek thumb presses against the slit and tugs, slipping against the pre that’s beading there. He uses it to stroke down his cock slow and then back up, dropping then to cup his balls and press against his taint.

“Keep being good for me,” He reminds gently, “And I’ll _let_ you cum down my throat, mm?”


	6. Jensif: Bottom!David is wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a various slew of drabbles I wrote the other day for Smooshkin as he did a wonderful piece of art for Bottom!David >> Adam was really wantin to tie that man up in full suit and bang the fuck outta him and spoil him. My muse loves his damn husband. 
> 
> Including the art because hot damn??? Mmph.  
> Link to [his tumblr](http://smooshkin.tumblr.com/post/165848343421/im-running-out-of-captions-for-these-inspired-by) for the art.

= * =

Adam almost hadn’t been able to resist the entire night.  
There were several instances where he had nearly pulled David into a side room to ravage the hell out of him. Run his hands over that _fine_ fucking suit and cup his ass and pull him close and make out with him and - fuck. Appreciate his husband.

Teeming. Near boiling over with his want to - mmph.

He’s a _good boy_ and waits until they get home. David loosens his tie and turns to Adam, both still in full suit, though the latter now holding a thick wind of rope in his augged hands. Eyes sharp. David’s brows slowly rise - first in concern and then in interest.

Adam thinks that David didn’t suspect that he was going to be the one tied up but ahh - he smiles and tugs at the golden spun rope. testing its hold and offering his fingers against David’s lips. “There you go,” he murmurs as his husband grumbles and swipes his tongue across them - Adam combs his free hand down the back of David’s suit jacket. down his bound hands. hooking under the waistband of his pants.

David pulls his fingers further into his mouth as Adam works his pants down just over his hips and works fingers further into him. “I’ve been wanting to do this to you _all_ night,” he punctuates the thought with four fingers to the knuckle, turning his wrist with a wet sound, “finger you open and then see how much you can take.”

He earns a whine as he teases his thumb before edging it in as well, “What do you say, love. Mm?”

= * =

David gasps sharp against the fingers in his mouth as Adam slowly works the toy into him, its thick head slipping in after a moment of resistance. “Good boy,” he murmurs, swiping his thumb across the drool down his chin. He presses against Sarif’s tongue and sighs through his nose.

Ignoring his own arousal as he pleasures his husband.

It doesn’t take too long to get it hilted - he presses the heel of his palm to it and holds it there. Grinds it gently as far into him as he can - biting his cheek at the wet slip of lube out of him and down the back of his balls.

“Fuck…” he murmurs and pulls his hand away, slipping it under him and dragging it over his clothed belly. Able to feel the swell of the toy through his button down, “So good for me.” He rolls the heel of his palm against it, biting his lip at the noise is coaxes

= * =

Ahh, he loved to see David like this..

Adam had worked back up his pants after situating the toy in him, turning him on his back and pulling him into his side. half onto him. lazily reclined. The heel of his palm works rhythmically against the swell of his belly, feeling the toy shift every so often as he applies more pressure here. less pressure there.

“Look at you,” He presses a kiss to the side of his husband’s temple, grinning as David writhes with the sweetest noise.

Eyes lidded, chin wet as he mouths at Adam’s thumb resting against his lower lip. “Mmph! Ahhh-mmnd -” David jerks as he grinds down against the toy and gasps as it shifts under Adam’s skilled hand.

He presses another kiss to David’s skin and hums low, “Nobody would ever know that was inside of you unless they were paying _close_ attention.” Adam shifts the toy through his stomach again and David nearly comes off the bed - he eyes the damp spot at the front of his pants and hums low. gently squeezing the bulge. “You’d be so full.”

Adam cuddles closer to him with a hum and mouths at his jaw, pressing their heads together, “you’re gorgeous like this, you know that?”

= * =

Adam drags his fangs across his lower lip as he looms over David over the bar - legs tied open and ha, still in full suit.

His pants are half down his hips and lube still clings to his thighs. Collar snug around his neck and leash taut, dipped down his back and tying his wrists together. Tie clutched between his teeth, cheeks flushed pink as he glances away. Huffs a bit but shifts, thighs trembling as he’s left hard and - mpph.

A hum and Adam is dragging his pants back down his hips, tapping his fingers against the base of the plug and humming as his thighs jerk with the sensation. He hooks them then around the stem and tugs, letting the swell of it pull at his hole before he’s pushing it forward again. As deep as he can. watching the lube seep in after it as he uses two of his fingers to keep it there. Keep the pressure.

“Jesus, David.”

He tugs it back again and swallows hard as he watches the gold slip loose, David making a small noise into the tie as Adam then teases it back in. Lets him feel the resistance for a moment before easing it forward with a wet noise. More lube pooling out around it, Adam reaches with his other hand to cup his balls and roll them against his palm, humming low to himself.

“You’re a mess,” he presses the plug back in and holds it once more, “and fucking gorgeous.”

= * =

Adam presses him against the wall of the fitting room and hooks his arms tightly over his shoulders, pressing further into him as David quiets himself on Adam’s fingers.

His teeth find his husband’s ear and worry there for a moment, dropping to press his lips to a shell and a reminder to keep quiet. He has his hands bound behind his back with the tie he had been wearing not five minutes ago - hilted and throbbing hot. David is still fully dressed - Adam is mostly as well. Suit jacket still on but open, same with the shirt beneath it. Pants worked down just enough to fuck himself into him.

“Handsome,” he presses a kiss just below his ear, “Already a mess for me.”

Adam’s hand has worked from his shoulder into his boxers, fingers swirling around the head of his cock and collecting the pre already beading there, “Ranier took a phone call, he’ll be a few minutes.” He grins, borderline mischievous, “I think that’s all we’ll need.”

= * =

David squirms as Adam drags his tongue up the underside of his cock, perched between his open legs and -

“Mmmn, David?” He curls around the tip of it and swipes the bead of pre away, laughing quietly in his throat as he presses a gentle kiss to him. It twitches into the attention and David flushes, unable to pull his gaze from his husband. His hands are bound to the god damn chair because Adam - he surprised him and - managed to get his legs too and -

Adam smiles against him and presses another kiss to the bottom of his head, dragging his tongue across his fangs. “You can always take that call later,” he comments near innocently as he wraps a hand around him and squeezes, pulling his cock - past his teeth and hollowing his cheeks. maintaining eye contact as he hums around him. low.

Sarif arches up into the sensation the best he can while tied down, head swimming as - _god dammit_ Adam - he damn near deep throats him. fingers curling against his handsome hip, tugging at the bottom of the suit jacket as he swallows around him.

= * =

“God damn...”

Adam murmurs as he leans back against the hotel room counter, taking a sip of his whiskey as he looks over his husband. He’s left him tied up on the bed, not yet satisfied and an absolute mess. Hard and straining, cock throbbing hot and stringing fluid to the sheets.

Rope wound firm around his chest, arms, wrists. Head turned and cradled against the pillow - cheeks flushed and his eyes are sharp on him. Panting hot. He strains his thighs and flexes them, groaning. parting his legs just a bit further as a line of cum runs down the back of them.

Hah - Adam had decided not to plug him. Wanting to get a good look at him. Fucked open and full of him. He inhales slow and takes another drink of liquor, exhaling as he gently sets the glass down and approaches him again. “Let me take care of you,” He murmurs as he sits near him and presses two fingers back into him, curling them until -

David jerks and gasps into the sheets. Adam nudges against his prostate again and snakes his other hand forward to cup his hip. “Good,” he croons as he circles his fingers and strokes at him, “ _Good_ boy, David.” His own release slips past his fingers and he appreciates the sight, biting the side of his tongue as he glances up at his husband’s blissed out expression.

= * =

“Oh _god_ Adam - ”

David damn near arches off the bed as his husband swallows around him, two fingers parting at the same time and stroking across his prostate. Adam sighs through his nose and drags his tongue over the tip of his cock as he pulls back. Catching the pre he’s coaxed forward with the touch.

He tugs at his bound hands and wheezes against the rope wrapped around his shoulders, suit jacket rumpled as he squirms against the sheets. He still has his stays on but pants off - exposed and at his husband’s mercy. God _dammit_.

He swallows hard as Adam does too, hips held down by strong hands as a third finger edges into him as well. He whines and curls his toes, glancing down at his lover with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. panting softly into the air. “ _please_ ,” he begs and he doesn’t even know for _what_ specifically.

But oh, Adam seems to know.

He smirks around his cock and sinks again, dragging his tongue down along him and relaxing his jaw as his nose brushes against skin. huffing sharp as he grumbles out a throaty hum.

= * =

David had been teasing him all throughout that damn business meeting.

The hand on his thigh had started originally at his knee. creeping higher. higher. squeezing and the presenter had commented with delight on Adam’s concentrated expression. Ah. if only he had known. He squirmed for a moment as David had cupped him through his pants, disguising it as a well intentioned cuddle into his side. Praise for keeping _such_ good attention.

Mmmhm.

Adam remains seated alongside David as the others left after the event had finally come to an end. David talks at him for a few moments and then urges him up with a laugh, “Good b-”

He strikes - bending David over the table quickly after he stands. The commotion is just right outside, threatening to enter again but mingling for the moment before the next meeting. Adam pulls both of his hands against his back and pins them there with one of his, taking advantage of his aug strength as he presses himself against David. Rolling his hips. Letting him _feel_ how damn hard he is.

“Fuck you,” he rumbles, throaty and aroused, “Is exactly what I’ll be doing _after_ we’re done with these damn meetings, David.”

= * =

Adam pins David’s hands to the bar counter with one of his own, curling his fingers around his wrists and squeezing as his other comes to work at his pants.

The isolay engineer next to them near jumps out of his seat as Adam grumbles aggressively against his neck, dragging his tongue across his nape before biting sweet. sharp. gentle in it’s own respect but enough to let David know he’s topping tonight.

He gets them down just enough to slip his hand in and curl his fingers against the stem of the plug, tugging suddenly before pressing it back in. Holding it for a moment before starting a steady pace. borderline fucking him with it. Teasing. “Let them know,” He mutters low, teeth and tongue catching his ear and he huffs hot, “Let them know how much you want this, want _me_.”

He presses his fingers in alongside of the plug and slowly parts them, opening him up even more and rumbling at the noises he’s coaxing from his husband, “There we go.” A kiss to his cheek, “Good boy.”

= * =

He almost can’t believe they’re _actually_ married.  
It’s so fresh. So new.

Tucked away in a little condo by the beach, Adam listens to the ocean as he leans over David and looks out over the railing. He bites his cheek as he slips further into him, hilting as he watches the water meet the sand. “Enjoying the ocean?”

David only gasps and squirms in response, raising his free leg just a bit to and push back further into him. Adam has his hands pinned to his back with his own and one leg tied to the god-damn railing and he’s - looking at the beach. Bottomed out and throbbing.

“Thought so,” he reaches down and grabs at David’s other leg, lifting it just enough so he can pull him back onto his cock and settle even deeper, “fuck.” He glances down between them, shifting David’s gilded shirt to the side to watch himself pull back and sink in again. “The view _is_ nice, isn’t it?”

The lube beads when he pushes himself back in and rolls down the back of David’s thighs, pressing to Adam’s own in return as he thrusts close again.

= * =

David groans as Adam threatens to push into him for the second time that night.

And he can’t help but to watch himself. He lingered at him for a moment and dragged the head of his cock against him, catching with a wet noise and then purposely slipping away with a short thrust. David had whined at the sensation, craving it. Wanting him again. A mess of lube and cum string from him, running down only to be caught by Adam as he moves himself up again, finally

_finally_

entering him again. with a wet noise. chewing his cheek as he watches his earlier release roll out around him as he pushes. Sarif gasps low, soft. mouthing at the sheets as he flushes. Noticing his husband looking at himself fucking him. Adam hums content, able to feel the pulsing warmth as he hilts. bottoms out. sticking to his own thighs as he grinds further. deeper.

“Guess I have to fill you again,” he curls his hand around David’s bound wrists and presses his belly against the bed, squeezing them for a moment, “I promise I’ll plug you this time, love."

= * =

“Gonna untie me?” David mutters against his chest, fucked and blissed out. Curled against his husband’s side, arms still bound behind his back. content. he mouths at Adam’s shirt and gently drags at it with his teeth as to not damage the material. The plug in him is a welcomed weight, it burns light at his cheeks and he rolls his wrists.

Adam laughs low in his chest, bringing his arm up to rest across his face. “Should I?” He flexes his legs and stretches them, rolling his ankles as he reaches back behind David to work at the knot he had earlier fixed, “I like you tied up.” He raises his arm from his eyes and shoots him the ghost of a smirk.

His face burns just a little hotter and he huffs, burying against Adam and groaning into his chest. He can’t believe his usually submissive husband has been so aggressive tonight. And they say marriage ruins sex - hah.

Adam tugs the rope loose and David is slowly bringing his arms around to curl at Adam’s hips, tugging himself closer as he sighs against his skin.

“Tomorrow I’m bending you over the bathroom counter and fucking you again,” Adam turns to murmur against his hair, “wonder if you can take four fingers after I pull that plug out of you.” Sarif swallows tight and makes a noise in the back of his throat as Adam’s fingers come down to brush over the base of it, tapping lightly, “Maybe my thumb, too."

= * =

“Hey,” Adam looms over him, muttering tiredly against his lips, “Love you.”

His hand comes up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking just below his eye and David grins back at him.

Bumping their foreheads together as he sinks further under the comforter. further against his husband. “Love _you_ ,” he replies back, bringing his own hand up to lace their fingers together. Nuzzle against Adam’s palm. A faint flush on his cheeks and

a cosmic lull, something colored warm. spattered white and sung soft like a lullaby.

Adam settles down next to him again and drags him back against his chest, nuzzling his face against Sarif’s shoulder and David only

sighs. a dapple of stars in his wake. curled close, like home.

= * =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated.


	7. Jensif: more tum stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey so i really love stomach bulging and touchin the tum.  
> hope u do too. 
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt ending and the small chapter, I have more I'll have to edit and post later. I am in the process of moving right now and it's time consuming.

Adam tilts his head back over David’s shoulder, stifling a quiet noise as he bites his lip and shifts back on the thick dildo David has buried in him. His stomach swells with the size of it and his hips twitch and tense at the sensation of his husband’s hand palming over. slowly. gently. the flats of his fingers caressing him. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs as Adam pulls in a sharp breath, clenching around the toy and nearly coming off his lap as Sarif decides to shift it through his belly. An arm across his chest and the one over the toy keep him steady, comforting him as he trembles under their touch. 

He eases Adam back down, rubbing small circles against his hip, his stomach, the toy. applying pressure to it. under it. smoothing up, stroking the very top of it and his husband is squirming, pre leaking and rolling down his cock and he’s a wet, noisy mess. Cheeks flushed dark, head pressed to the side of David’s neck now. Giving him the smallest whimpers, the tiniest sobs and jumps of pleasure. 

“Shh,” Sarif soothes him as he curls his fingers over the thick of the toy again, “You’re doing so well.” 

He drops his hand down to hook against Adam’s hip, hushing him again as he drags him further back onto the toy. Watching his belly swell as he takes more, another bit slipping in with a wet noise. 

David turns his head to press a kiss to Adam’s temple, smiling as he presses forward with his own thigh to hilt it, “There we go.” He immediately seeks to comfort him, hand dropping to cup his wet cock. Adam only swallows tight and groans, tailing into a whimper as he slowly pulls back a leg and feels it shift even deeper.


	8. Jensif: i have no catchy title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey so i wrote some fucking machine stuff because i love myself  
> :ok hand emoji: 
> 
> thanks
> 
> I have a ton more to sort thru and update later now that im .. . . . .. . . . kinda......done moving. I think. I still need to unpack and get more bins but the furniture is up. 
> 
> but here's this for you lol

Adam hiccups a noise of pleasure against the gag as the toy strokes against his prostate again, the mechanical thrust of it thrumming through his head. He flexes his toes and drags them against the floor, trying to arch against the straps holding him down but ohh - he can’t. His augs whine with the strain and he presses his forehead to the table, squeezing his eyes shut as it continues to fuck him.

His belly turns hot with the inclination of another orgasm, the floor under him already a damn mess. His locked cock strings a hint of white from his previous fall apart, still leaking now with the precum.

His husband set this up - god dammit David - god, fuck he can barely form a cognitive thought. He didn’t think he could meet his match but this thing has damn near milked him for all he’s worth. His thighs tremble violently for a moment as it continues its pace, fucking in and out of him with the wet slip of lube. The excess rolls down the back of his balls, clinging thick to his thighs and making his augs shine.

“Good _boy_ Adam,” The excited chirp brings him back and the hand through his hair makes him moan softly, closing his eyes and jerking as it brushes his prostate again. Another roll of fluid to the floor and he’s shifting against the table he’s bound to, flexing his thighs and eager to stretch his aching legs. Bent over at the hips and at the mercy of the cock rolling mechanically into him. Deep. Firm.

The hands on his cheeks are sweet and he flushes brighter at how tender they are - caught off guard with the next thrust in and gasping. “One more time lover,” The voice sweet and Adam is whimpering, thighs twitching with just how sensitive he is, “Can you do that for me?”


	9. jensif: vampire fuckin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you didnt ask for vampire jensif but here's some vampire jensif. 
> 
> happy halloween ya aug fuckers xoxo

He feels it.   
pulling  
pulling  
pulling

from the tips to his fingers to the lining of his augs to the pit of his belly and he opens his eyes, throat bobbing tight as he swallows. oh. the heat bubbles under his collarbone and radiates down into his belly and he’s scooting closer to David without realizing it. hands trembling under the strain of want. 

The first hint David is allowed is Adam’s face buried against his neck and lips brushing the line of his would-be pulse in need. He’s writhing closer, slow. fluid against the sheets and tangling their legs together. His arousal pressed to David’s thigh - Adam rolls his hips to make it clear that it’s there. 

And that he very much craves his touch. 

His maker understands near immediately and is rolling on top of him, knees pressing into the bed near his hips and Adam is unashamedly opens his legs to give him access. To allow him access. His cheeks burn gently with a flush and his fangs catch his lips; he hiccups with a loving touch to his belly. Adam shifts slowly and then lifts into it, sliding his own hands above his head and arching as the hand travels up.

“ _ Please _ ,” he’s murmuring low and David chuckles at his neediness, the hand sliding up to cup his face near lovingly. 

The thumb caresses the curve of his cheek bone and he earns a kiss right between his eyes, “Patience lover.” 

It doesn’t take much to get David to fuck him - The weight between his parted legs already has him wet, cock draped across his hips as they’re lifted and the pre catches his skin. strings to the tip as it bobs with David’s shifting. 

He’s already loose and slick from their romp just a couple hours ago - he doesn’t know why the need is back. Why he just wants David inside of him. Slipped deep again and hilting once the plug is tugged out, cum and lube beading out around his maker’s cock. Adam sighs in relief and moans as he tilts his head back, making a small noise in the back of his throat as David rolls his hands up to squeeze his wrists to the bed. 

Adam hooks his legs around David’s hips and shifts against his dick, giving a shaky mess of noise as the pressure edges deeper. He clenches down around him and holds that, even as David begins moving. Dragging himself back and pushing forward, hilting completely with a wet noise and his fledgling wriggles under him. completely lost with the need. 

His belly burns hotter, David stroking firm and sharp inside of him. One hand remains at his wrist and the other comes down to press two fingers to his lips, stroking his fangs as Adam opens his mouth willingly. He curls his tongue against them greedily and pulls them into his mouth, suckling as David keeps him balanced on his hips and continues to fuck him.

The end comes sudden, quick. David dips down and pins his wet cock to his belly with his own, stilling his hips and dragging his tongue against Adam’s neck. He perks up a bit and immediately tilts his head, squeezing his knees together as he rolls down against David hard. Keeping him deep.

His lips part in a gasp and shaky half sob around his fingers as David bites him neatly and winds the heat in his belly. his hips. thighs. his veins prickle cold as his maker takes a long, slow pull oh blood and he throbs inside of him. He moves slowly, grinding deep as he pulls again and Adam

falls apart. rolls his wrists in David’s grasp and attempts to arch, only to be pinned down by his weight. He cums between them, hearing Sarif grunt near his ear as he too finds his end. Fills him again. He thrusts forward with a wet noise and keeps firm. 

Adam is whining, pinned and giving him small gasps with each small take of blood. They each tail off into a grunt or a moan. He’s giving David an obscene amount of noise, including when his lover pulls out and proceeds to finger their mess back into him. 

They press him open, aiding him in easily accepting the plug and keeping him sated. content. until it hits him again. He slumps against his lover when he’s laying back down again, nesting his head on David’s gorgeous shoulder and sighing through his nose. 

They’re both almost asleep when Adam breaks the quiet. 

“...again?” 

His voice is quiet and small and David laughs, squeezing his arm in reassurance before rolling him over onto his belly, fingers reaching for the stem of the plug once more...


	10. Jensif: dick pics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam knows David is doing something that definitely requires him to pay attention 
> 
> He'll include himself in the agenda one way or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe my Adam muse is such a damn slut. He used to be not sexual at all and now he loves himself so damn much how can he not be??
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> So sorry Dave

Adam moans to himself as he shifts his hips down against the thick dildo buried in him, startling as it slides further and parts him sharp. His cheeks bite warm and he pulls off a bit, trailed by the wet sound of near excessive lube. Coupled by the same as he slides back down again. It slips in further, fluid beading around it and rolling to the sheets as he nearly hilts it.

He almost wished David was here to help him work it in quicker, he craved the feeling of being full.

Tightening around the toy, he reaches over and gropes for his phone - smiling as he finds it and sighing through his nose as he wiggles his hips down against the thick cock buried in him.

He pulls up David's text string - it's about time his husband had arrived at his destination and should either be settling in or at a meeting.

Both are ideal.

“ _You're not home and I'm horny,_ ” is the first message he sends, following soon after with, “ _Guess I'll just have to use the thickest toy we have._ ”

He flutters around it before rolling himself down again, flushing to himself as he watches it bulge through his belly. Jarring at first, a little more rounded as he relaxes. “Fuck,” he breathes and flexes his legs, allowing himself to settle for a moment and swipes at his screen when David's text tone jingles.

“ **God dammit** ,” the first one reads, tailed by, “ **Send pics**?”

Adam smirks to himself and his chest rattles warm at the reaction he knows he can get out of his love. He's not a professional photographer but he knows exactly how to please his husband, knows what he wants to see.

He snakes his free hand down and gives a hitching moan as he shifts the thing through his stomach. Runs his hand down the length of it and then wraps it around his cock, tugging it upward to lay neatly across his hip.

Holding the phone up, he rests his free hand against the swell of the dildo - snapping a picture and huffing softly at it.

He deletes it and takes another.

Better.

Adam sends that one, resting the phone on his chest as he thinks of his husband touching him with those pretty gilded fingers. Working them into him and - mmph. When he works his whole fist in - Adam likes that -

The text back startles him a bit and he hums, picking up the phone and grinning.

“ **Jeez, son**.”

Adam spreads his legs further and inhales slowly, feeling it slip deeper as he flexes his thighs and shimmies his hips.

“ _More_?”

“ **Please**.”

Heh.

Pulling in a slow breath, he slowly sits himself up and mewls softly as he pulls off a bit with the motion and then sinks back down onto it as he situates. Adam twists and manages to take a picture of the thick toy buried inside of him, getting a nice shot of the lube rolling down the bit he leaves exposed.

His cock bobs heavily as he settles back down onto it fully with a small gasp, stringing precum to the bed as he sends the text back to David.

He curls his toes against the sheets and pulls up, biting his cheek at the wet sound as he sinks down again. A groan and his legs shake.

It takes David a few minutes to text him back and Adam entertains himself by grinding down on the dildo, practicing his prettiest noises for his husband.

“ **Good boy. Another**.”

He smirks and swallows tight, chest warming sharp at the thought of David touching himself to the pictures Adam is sending. Angling the phone down and moving it lower, it takes a couple tries and trembling thighs to snap his next one. A nice shot of his leaking cock and the toy buried between his legs - just visible past his balls.

Adam doesn't wait for David to respond, he sends another of the same but his hand wrapped around himself, thumb swiping through the thickening well of pre at his slit.

His next is of his tongue curled against his wet fingers, pulled past his teeth and the collar David had put on him before he left very obviously still secured.

“ _When you come home I want you to tie me to the bed and fuck me,_ ” Adam struggles typing with one hand as his other works over his cock, trembling on every downstroke against his prostate. The swell of his belly alluring - he fixates on watching it for a few moments before taking another picture of that too.

A swallow after he sends it, followed by, “I _hope you're touching yourself._ ”

Adam has to set the phone down for a moment but leaves the screen unlocked, occasionally glancing over to check for any new messages. Any instructions. He so did love when David got dominant, especially over text.

He braces his hands on the bed and rocks back against the toy, pressing his knees hard against the sheets as he groans into the air. Gasping loud at the end of a particularly hard thrust, eyes catching the next message right as it arrives.

“ **Plug after. Picture so I know you've been good.** ”

Ah - he cums suddenly. David's demand sinks straight to his stomach and his orgasm hits him without much of a warning. He had already been sensitive from teasing himself earlier in the day, after all. He chokes back a gasp, heat seeping through his fingers and over his knuckles.

The next picture David receives is Adam licking the fluid from his augged hand, angling it so his husband can see the excess rolling down his lower lip.

“ _You'll have to cage me before you go next time_ ,” he pulls a finger into his mouth to suckle clean as he texts, “ _I can't keep from touching myself to the thought of you._ ”

It takes him a moment to gather the will to lift himself off the dildo, settling down next to it and reaching for the plug after - but not before sending a picture to David to emphasize the size of the toy he just had buried inside of him.

The plug slides in easily - he presses the tip to his slick hole and pushes gently. Flushing hot when it settles inside of him - lube pressing out from around it. Rolling down the back of his balls.

The picture of proof that David ends up with is Adam on his shaky legs in front of the full body mirror, phone angled over his shoulder as he looks along with it. The other hand clawed at his ass and tugging back at a cheek gently to reveal the glint of that gold plug.

Captioned: “ _Be home soon so you can pull this out of me and fill me. Love you_.”

“ **Keep your collar on, the plug in, and don't touch yourself any further til I'm home. Love you.** ”

Adam smirks and pulls his fingers back through his hair at both the amount of time it took David to respond and the demand, taking a selfie of himself in front of the shower with his hand around his already hardening cock to send back with a reply.

_“Already broke a rule, guess I'll deal with the punishment when you're back ; )”_


	11. Hugsif: An after-meeting meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smoosh ships Sarif/Darrow and heeeeeeeey what do you know i do too.
> 
> so here's some good fisting.   
> :okay hand emoji:

Hugh loosens his tie as he walks into their hotel room, humming low to himself as he presses his thumb against his own throat. Feels the beating of the artery beneath it. Counting. One. Two. Three.

Still alive. 

“David,” He says only once his companion has closed the door behind him, looking up with those youthful bright eyes. Smiling at him, he counts on David to smile back – easing any tension that could be strung between them. 

Hugh thinks he feels it more so than David ever could, ever has – the man is so go-lucky, so optimistic. “Come,” he motions to the foot of the bed, directly in front of him, “But don’t sit yet.” 

Hesitation, but David is slowly creeping over to him. Not yet taking off his suit jacket as he had been considering. Instead, Hugh does that for him. Slides his hands under it, against his shoulders and squeezing. Able to feel the solidity of his augged arm. It ices some depth in the pit of his belly – though he quickly eases it over into the heat. 

“I was impressed with your presentation today,” He praises gently as he carefully strings David’s jacket up on one of the wooden hangers provided, smoothing his hands over it as he situates it within the closet nearby the door. Sarif seems to swell with pride and a smile, holding his chin a little higher. 

Eyes soft, “Yeah?” He reaches up and squeezes the back of his own neck as he beams with muted excitedly. Hugh so did love the way that David lit up with praise – he curls his fingers under his chin and leans forward to brush his lips against his cheek.

“Yes,” he confirms, “Though I quite fancy the idea of seeing you present further.” He can see David’s teeth meet his cheek just by the way his jaw shifts, he presses his thumb against his bottom lip and smiles as Sarif nibbles gently against the digit offered, “What do you say, hm?”

It’s how Hugh ends up perched in one of the comfortable chairs near the edge of the bed and how David ends up half naked – cheeks dark as he’s got one leg over Hugh’s shoulder and his own hand wrapped around his cock. The other leg rests across the flat of Darrow’s lap, jumping with a twitch as Hugh sinks a fourth finger into him. 

“Very good,” he praises gently and slowly begins to turn them, his skin shining bright with the excess lube, “keep your head up, Dave. Proper now.” He turns his eyes up to observe David obey, humming and letting his thumb catch as he buries his fingers as deep as he can. “Well, let me hear you,” he parts and wiggles them inside him, nodding as Dave groans prettily in response. His cheeks flushed, teeth sunken into his bottom lip. 

Hugh toys with him for a few moments longer before pulling his hand back, allowing his thumb to align with his twitching hole. “You’re doing wonderful,” He murmurs softly as he edges it in, sinking all five up to the first knuckle and turning his hand gently. 

David’s leg hooks harder over his shoulder for a moment and he drags his hips forward, whining as he pants into the open air. Hugh hushes him gently, pushing his fist forward until he finally meet resistance from the muscle. Feeling it clench and flutter around him, as if hesitant to accept him. 

“Just relax,” his other hand reaches up to squeeze David’s knee in reassurance, “You did this last week with little problem, David.” Hugh thrusts his hand forward and is able to feel the lube bead out around him, rolling down onto his thigh, the sheets. He slips in further, dragging a pleasured groan from his lover. “I said relax,” he reprimands as he can feel Sarif tighten around him. 

It takes a moment but Dave seems to force himself to ease up, cock twitching and bobbing against his hip as Huge manages to work the rest of his hand into him. To the wrist. He keeps his fingers pressed together before slowly starting to spread them. Earning a loud choke that his boy can’t seem to help. 

“Shhh,” He strokes his hand over David’s exposed belly, “There we are.” 

Pulling back together to more easily slip forward, Hugh pushes his hand in more. Watching with pleasure as Sarif has to resist the urge to squirm, to further him along by moving his hips down. “Good boy,” his hand strokes along the bottom of his belly again soothingly, “You’re doing so well, excelling far past your earlier performance. 

Amidst the moan, David laughs. Cheeks flushing as Hugh drops that free hand down to pinch the base of his cock after waving David’s nearly stilled hand away. Encircling it slowly with two fingers, squeezing while pressing the others to Sarif’s balls. Cupping and rolling them, thumb sliding up to swirl around the head of his leaking dick. 

Hugh isn’t a cruel man – he knows David is close. The muscles clenching around his fist tell him so, as well as the adorably concentrated look on the other’s face. He’s in complete control – Sarif is trying to prolong himself just to please him. “Do you want to finish, David?”

An eager nod his answer, a groan leaving him as Hugh brushes past his prostate with a wet thrust of his hand. He pulls back again to repeat the action, squeezing his cock once more. “You’re allowed,” he says softly, twisting his wrist as he pushes it forward again. 

So David does – fluid ribboning across his bare belly and hips as he gasps out a desperate noise. Arching and somewhat rigid, trembling as Hugh milks him. It’s only when he’s calmed back down and has flattened his spine against the bed again does Hugh pull his hand back and out. 

His companion swallows tight as he can feel the lube stringing from him, catching the nice fabric of Hugh’s pants but he doesn’t seem bothered – simply circling his twitching, open hole with a rather thick plug. Worked in rather easily, it sits as a comfortable weight and David slackens against the bed. He sighs heavily through his nose and his head spins, speechless in the throbbing aftermath of pleasure. 

“Beautiful,” Hugh turns his head to press a kiss to the leg clinging gently to his shoulder, “Just as we’ve been practicing. You did everything correctly.” He smiles against David’s bare skin, “My good boy.” 


	12. Jensif: husband handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a good handjob is all you need  
> bondage can (and will) come later
> 
> whatttup i have more pieces and edit to post at some point in the future
> 
> enjoy husband touching :ok hand emoji:

Adam sighs hard through his nose and tilts his head against David’s shoulder. He’s curled up under the couch throw and nestled in his husband’s lap, forehead pressed to the side of his jaw and he’s inhaling slowly now.

The movie murmurs.

He’s half asleep at this point, one hand wrapped around the back of Sarif’s neck and shoulders and the other tucked between them. His fingers stroke quietly over the tag of his collar, fidgeting with it and - he’s warm. content. opening his eyes a little wider as David shifts under him and makes a noise.

Though he thinks nothing of it, smiling as the hand cradled against his chest slips down to fold careful fingers against his belly. Petting then down to his thighs - Adam parts them slowly for him. His head spins sandalwood and juniper as he squeezes David’s shoulder gently and shifts himself just a little - his teeth catch the inside of his own cheek as the tips of those loving fingers trace up the underside of his flaccid cock.

Adam grunts softly in the back of his throat and his lover hushes him - so he settles. His thighs ease a little more, eyes lidding before he finally closes them and allows himself to be touched freely.

David tells him he’s a good boy and Adam nods - he knows. God, he knows. If he hadn’t known then, he does now. He’s quick to stiffen under his husband’s touch, the pad of a pretty finger circling his slit and slowly coaxing the pre from him.

He furrows his brows and knits them tighter together as he turns his head further into Dave’s neck, stifling a pleasured whimper as there’s pressure at the base of his cock - slowly stroked upwards and increasing at the tip. held for a moment. and then back down.

Grinning against his skin, he squirms a bit and mangles a soft laugh into the ghost of a moan as the hand over his cock picks up pace, a bit of urgency added to the movement. He keeps his fingers at his collar and flushes warm, taken back briefly to a time where he was uncomfortable with almost everything about his body. He hadn’t been able to touch himself, admire himself. He hadn’t felt safe, warm, loved.

Adam had been cold and miserable - changed abruptly after that first visit from David before he had returned to work. He had struggled to feel attractive even knowing that objectively, he was. Megan had neglected him just as many others had in his life but ahh - Sarif?

He arches in a quietly mewled stretch, the staking of arousal in his belly golden and molten as a thumb digs at his leaking hole. It brings him back to the weight of the room, of his place in his _husband’s_ lap, Detroit a distant echo in his head as he’s handled much like a pet -

Tugged closer and his cock throbs in the pressure of David’s closed hand. The throw has been tugged off - exposing him to the slightly chilled air of their home - his skin prickled pink around the augs, the ports. He breathes in, slow.  

Eyes opening to flicker down as he watches that skilled hand move over him. watches it toy with the fluid at his slit, smear it down upon next stroke and there’s some type of thrill in watching exactly how Sarif pleasures him. There's lips against his temple and he gives them a grumble in response, twisting the tag as he watching two of those fingers press neatly against his balls.

Warm, slick with himself.  
Ahhh -

He squirms and settles back against the arm of the couch, fang catching his lower lip as David’s other hand moves under him to cup his ass. His thumb presses at his perineum and slides slow. hard. The pressure wobbles up his spine messily and splays in the base of his neck.  

It webs through his head, gathering behind his eyes and he squirms with his oncoming orgasm, panting softly as David’s thumb circles at his hole. Never pressing in completely, though hooked right at his rim.

His orgasm takes him by surprise - he curls his fingers under the collar when it hits with David’s encouragement and tugs at it. hard. toes curling as the warm streaks right across his belly, reaching his chest. across a nipple and gracing the very tip of his collarbone.

Shoulders slacking, he drops back against his husband’s chest and sighs sharply. Head still cottony with his release as he tries to steady his breathing. The hand on his cock mostly stills, coaxing more tremoring from him as that damned thumb still works against his slit. pressing down against it, seeking to prevent the small slips of fluids from trickling out.

Adam groggily calls him a tease and punctuates it with a writhe of his hips.  
David laughs and suggests a shower.

There’s no argument - the suggestion accepted with a small brush of lips to the handsome curve of his jaw.


	13. Jensif: More Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been a slut for vampire jensif lately and this is an old piece (back from October) i realized i never posted. oops.   
> not as hardcore nsfw as the others but
> 
> maybe ill post the kinkier vampire stuff soon

The room is writhing with people,    
draped, lounging, touching.    
  
teeming with blood and willing bodies and - David had wanted to introduce him to his associates. At a party. Had hadn’t expected  _ anything _ like this. There are eyes on him, on his augs, and on the man holding tight to his arm.    
  
Understandably, he’s uneasy. David can sense his tension, he knows he can. Adam runs his tongue against his fangs before taking a small sip of the whiskey in one hand, squeezing his lover with the other. They’re part of a small group right now lingering near a cluster of couches - he’s only a little surprised when he’s being pulled to the couch and down onto David’s lap.    
  
An arm folding over his hip as he talks, fingers splaying across it. “Hello handsome,” Dave is murmuring against his shoulder as a break in the conversation, “Enjoying yourself?”    
  
Adam hesitates - but nods. He’s not disliked the evening, he’s just not used to so much interaction. He smiles though as David’s hand does find his, bringing it up to brush his lips across the knuckles. lingering for a moment and then again.    
  
“They’re admiring you,” And Adam feels the slight bite of heat in his cheeks, glancing around the room to catch quite a few pairs of eyes on him, “But can you blame ‘em?”    
  
He gives his lover a small snort and settles further back against his chest, “Stop.”    
  
“Hm?” David tilts up to scrape his teeth against his earlobe, “What was that, gorgeous?”    
  
Adam laughs low down in his throat and rolls his head away from the bite playfully, “You heard me, David Sarif.”    
  
He grins against Adam’s skin and trails his lips down the back of his jaw, slipping his hand forward to cup his chin and position his head. “What was that?” He drags his teeth against the facial hair and sighs heavily through his nose, his other hand dragging back and over his hips to cup his thigh.

Holding for a moment before sliding down to squeeze his knee, moving back up and pressing his fingers to Adam’s belly. “I couldn’t quite understand you,” and Adam shivers under his touch, under his allure and he glances around the room. David gives his chin a playful shake and then lets him go, bringing the hand up to comb back through his hair.    
  
“You’re my good boy,” and Adam feels himself pull back into submission at David’s fangs gracing the back of his neck, tongue swiping across the skin of where he had originally bitten him, “aren't you?”    
  
Adam nods and swallows tight, sighing out the smallest moan as David presses a soft kiss over the old scars.    
  
“Spread your legs for me, let me touch you.”    
  
So he does, closing his eyes as the wandering hand that searches across every bit of his exposed thighs. Fingers pressing against the seam of aug and skin through the fabric, tracing over it. Admiring.    
  
He hooks his ankles behind David’s own and swallows tight, closing his eyes as his cheeks burn warmer. Adam squirms down at the touch and sighs through his nose, swallowing a noise as his fingertips just brush his growing erection. Losing himself proves easy - though he does remember where he is as he opens his eyes. The room is watching - everything is fluid and moving and his spine prickles sharp at David’s mouth still working at his neck.    
  
Both hands are at his thighs now, combing down them and trailing up. Pressing to the insides and pushing them further apart, one finally sliding up to cup his throbbing arousal.    
  
“So obedient,” David comments before quickly sinking his fangs into skin, having hooked his fingers against Adam to keep him still. Keep his place in his lap. He whimpers, eyes lidding as the pain shudders brief, twisting to pleasure upon first pull.

A hand presses neatly up his belly, his chest. Fingers working at the buttons on his suit jacket and tugging it further open, circling against a clothed nipple and ending cupping around his throat. Thumb stroking the space just below his ear.    
  
“There he is,” he comments low after pulling his mouth away from the wound, dragging his tongue across it, “There’s my handsome boy.”    
  
Adam hums against the palm and glances back at him, flushing at the look of pure adoration he receives from his maker. His stomach rolls sharp - he feels that in his toes. “Stop,” Adam requests again with no bite to his voice, smiling as he reaches back to hook a hand on David’s shoulder, tugging at the collar of his suit jacket as he grinds down against him.    
  
“Hm?” David grins, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I didn’t quite catch that…”


End file.
